A World of Many Wonders
by Tati808
Summary: Inuyasha is thinking weather or not and how he should tell Kagome how he feels about her. Kagome is stressed about what Inuyasha is going to tell her. Please r&r! Thank you! :D


A World of Many Wonders

**Walking under the cherry blossoms on the newly dew coveted grass, a nice breeze blowing through the trees setting the perfect day for a little relaxation time, far from any harm or worries. Inuyasha and the gang noticed the wonderful day it was and decided to stop for a little while. They all agreed that jewel hunting and the search for Naraku's castle could wait. Kagome unpacked a blanket she had brought from her home in the future. She lay it down in the grass with a little help from Shippo and Miroku. Then she unpacked some snacks, and then some drinks and sandwiches.**

**"Wow Kagome, you're really prepared!" Shippo said taking a bite of his sandwich.**

**"Thanks Shippo." Kagome said happily.**

**"Oh, Inuyasha I got something special for you." Kagome said, pulling out a bag of doggy treats**

**Inuyasha just sat while staring at her with a stop-treating-me-like-a-dog look.**

**"Oh come on. They're good! See?" Kagome takes out a dog treat and disdainfully took a bite. The bitter face she had, made Songo and the others giggle a little bit.**

**"Kagome, you're funny!" Shippo said laughing.**

**"You're always there to entertain us." Miroku said with a sly grin on his face. He slowly inched toward Songo with one hand extended.**

**"Huh?" Songo gasped with a surprised yet flushed face. "..AAaaahhhaaAAHHHHH!!!" SLAP Sango hit miroku so hard it left a welt on the side of his face.**

**"And you're a good punching bag!!!" Songo said hysterically.**

**'And you have a nice rump.' Miroku mumbled in pain.**

**"What did you say?!"-"NOTHING SONGO I SAID NOTHING..." Miroku said rapidly with a sigh of relief.**

**Kagome just smiled. She turned to look at the cherry blossoms but then she noticed that, Inuyasha wasn't saying, or doing anything that he usually would in this situation.**

**He was just looking at the sky, sword in hand, sitting on the ground on a nearby hill. She walked over and sat beside him.**

**"Are you okay?" Kagome asked in a concerned voice.**

**"None of your damn business!" Inuyasha said quickly and firmly. He paused sigh "Well... maybe it is."**

**"Wh-what are you saying?" Kagome asked in shock. (Is he actually going to tell me what's on his mind... whoa whoa whoa... kagome what are you thinking... I should be worried if he's going to tell me if he's leaving me for Kikyo!) **

**"Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered, sadly looking at his sword.**

**"Yes?" Kagome asked in a way that sounded like she thought she was in trouble for breaking her mother's vase.**

**"I-I um I sigh I like your cooking." Inuyasha said in an anxious way. **

**"Oh... um... thanks, I guess." Kagome said disappointingly.**

**"I'm going back with the others, okay Inuyasha? Don't be too long."**

**Kagome walked off leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and lay it on the ground beside him.**

**(Why couldn't I say it... why couldn't I tell her how I felt about her... Kagome, I can't wait any longer... but... I'm so afraid... I've never felt this way before... what is this feeling... I can't take it... I need to know now... Kagome...)**

**"Kagome, don't you think Inuyasha has been acting differently since we got here? Hopefully this rest will do him good. I mean you even brought this so-called Ramen that Inuyasha favors so. Yet he doesn't seam to budge from that spot." Miroku explained with a concerned tone in his voice.**

**"I don't know. Maybe he's thinking about Naraku or the jewel shards." Kagome replied in a sure voice. (No it's not true... he must be thinking about something else, I know it... he would never be this deep in thought about Naraku or the jewel shards... oh Inuyasha... I hope you're alright...)**

**Later on that night when everyone was asleep, Inuyasha lay awake thinking about how he should tell Kagome how much he loved her. He glared at Kagome's peaceful face in a loving way. The camp fire glinting on her rosey cheeks. He smiled. He tried to think some more but he couldn't think in front of the fire so he decided to go somewhere else. He quietly but quickly jumped over to Kagome's sleeping bag, knealed down, and brushed her hair lightly out of her face. He picked her up gently and whisked her off into the forest. He came accross a clearing that was surrounded by beautiful cherry blossoms. There was a water fall cascading into a pond, glinting beautifuly in the moonlight right in the middle of the clearing. Lilypads dotted the pond water, fireflies surrounding them looked like little glowing diamonds flowing through the wind. The full moon's reflection made it look like the fireflies were dancing on a big white ballroom floor. Inuyasha saw a nice green patch of grass lightly covered with dew which to lye Kagome on so she could sleep peacefuly.**

**Several hours later Kagome awoke to the faint touch of a cherry blossom pedal on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's sillouhette lit by the moonlight. He was sitting at the edge of the pond picking up rocks and skipping them across the water. She just lay there watching. His hair flowing in the light breeze, so long and fair like a maiden's. Inuyasha turned his head to the side a bit and paused.**

**"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. "...I have to ask you something..."**

**Kagome crawled out of her sleeping bag and walked over to Inuyasha. She sat down beside him, fixing her skirt as she sat down. Inuyasha glared at the the brightly lit water. Kagome gripped her knees tightly, anxious, yet not anxious, about what he was about to tell her. Her facial expression told Inuyasha everything as he looked at her adoringly. She started to tremble knowing that Inuyasha was about to say something she knew she might not be ready for, no, not just yet.**

**"..Kagome..."**

**Kagome gripped her knees tighter. She was about to cry. She was too busy thinking that Inuyasha was going to go with Kikyo. She looked away from Inuyasha and stared at the water hoping he wouldn't notice her tears if she started to cry.**

**"..Kagome... I-"**

**Just as Inuyasha was about to express his feelings towards her, Miroku and the others ran towards them yelling for help. Songo explained that a huge purple colored demon with a spider mark on it's back ran through.**

**"We tried to stop it but it read every attack that we through at it!!!" Songo explained in a I-just-saw-a-ghost voice.**

**"Let's go!" Inuyasha ordered. He quickly looked back at Kagome. "Well, are you coming or not?"**

**Kagome nodded with a smile of relief on her face. sigh (I'd rather know what he was going to say some other time...) Kagome ran towards Inuyasha. She grabbed her bow and arrows from Shippo and jumped on Inuyasha's back.**

**Inuyasha and the gang left towards the village that the demon was headed. Inuyasha and kagome were in the back of the group.**

**Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha's shirt and snuggled her face on his hair, it was so soft on her cheek. She giggled when her own hair tickled her nose, she looked at the night sky, the wind blew away the hair on her face exposing her smile (..another time Inuyasha... another time...)**

****

**(((Thank you for reading! :D Oh yeah! I don't own anything!!! Please review this one and the many or few sequals that are going to follow!!!!!!! Thank you again readers! Hope you liked it! :P)))**


End file.
